It is necessary in the process of customizing a personalized presswork to edit a text in software of a client, for example, by modifying the font, the word size, the color and the layout of the text, and then preview an edition result and judge whether the edited text reaches a desirable effect, and if so, then transmit the edited text to a server which generates an electronic document for use in printing so that the personalized presswork is printed according to the electronic document.
In the foregoing process of generating the personalized presswork, the difference between software environments of the client and the server may result in the difference between the effect of displaying the text at the client and the effect of displaying the text in the electronic document generated at the server. For example, a variety of fonts may need to be used in editing the text in the software of the client, but some of the fonts may be absent at the server, so that the effect of displaying the text in the generated electronic document may be different from the effect of displaying the text at the client or there may be an error in generation of the electronic document at the server, thus resulting in the difference between the printed personalized presswork and the effect of displaying the text at the client.